


The Golem

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Death, Fucking Machines, Resurrection, Tentacle Sex, snu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: In a combination of horniness and bad descision making, Twilight builds a sex golem. It's all downhill from there.





	1. In Which Twilight is Fucked to Death

Twilight stepped back to admire her work. It had taken weeks to get everything together without anypony noticing, but now her creation stood before her nearly complete. She wished she could tell somepony, yell about how hard it was to get the clay for an entire golem into her castle without so much as a peep from anypony around her. Or to teach herself how to sculpt completely from scratch.

But no. Because then she would have to explain what she made it for. And  _that_  was just between her and the golem. Or it was about to be, anyway, once she added the last piece. She walked over to the table where it lay it its wrapping. It was the only piece she had had made by somepony else, more talented than she was. She wanted this part to be perfect. After all, it was really the whole reason she had made the golem. If it was going to fuck her, then it needed a dick.

Sure, she could have enchanted one of her dildos to fuck her on its own, or even just bought one. But why do that, she thought, when she could get a new sex toy  _and_  practice a new kind of magic? That was efficiency for you!

She took one last chance to admire the dick. The sculptor had done a marvelous job. Yes, she decided, his anonymous customer was going to tip him very well. She wondered, idly, how he had made it. Certainly the basic shape was easy enough, but how had he crafted the details that made it special? Had he just sculpted it from his imagination? Or did he model it on a real dick? On his own? There was a though that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. That this was his own stallionhood here, that he had crafted it completely unaware that he was about to penetrate one of the very princesses of Equestria, through this. He had to know she was a dirty mare, at least. Why else would she be ordering a penis sculpture. But he couldn't have known just how dirty a mare Twilight was.

But enough wondering. She felt it calling to her, and she intended to answer. She carefully levitated it over to the golem, and fixed it securely in its perfectly anatomically correct place. The golem may have been lump and ugly--she was never going to earn a cutie mark in sculpting--but if there was one thing she had made it, it was correct.

Once it was on, it was time to put the final enchantments in place. The golem shimmered under her spells, and when she was done, it looked slightly different. Its shape was the same as before, but there was something off about the texture, something somehow softer seeming about the hard clay.

"First," she announced to nopony in particular (and she knew nopony could hear her: she was deep in the castle's basements, and the room was soundproofed), "a test run." She pulled an apple out of her saddlebags, which were lying on the floor, and floated it over to a desk on the other side of the room. Then she took a small scrap of parchment out, and wrote on it 'Pick up the apple, and bring it to me.' She rolled up the parchment, and put it in the golem's mouth.

She swiftly stood back, horn at the ready, in case something went wrong. Nothing did, though. The golem stirred, and then walked stiffly across the room, picked up the apple, and walked back, stopping in front of her like a loyal dog. "Excellent," she said.

She plucked the first scroll from its mouth, and took another one from her bag along with a bottle of lube. "Now for the fun part." She turned in front of it, facing away from it. She knelt on her front legs and lifted her tail, presenting herself to it. She poured the lube over her ass. She spread it with her magic until both flanks were completely covered, slick and shiny. The rest of it she applied to the underside of the golem. If it worked the way she wanted it to, it was going to be a rough ride; she wanted everything nice and slippery. Then she floated the second scroll, with its simple command, 'Fuck me', into the golem's mouth. And the golem obeyed.

The golem mounted her. The sudden weight pressing down on her forced a breath out, "oof." This turned into a low hum of pleasure as its cock slid smoothly into her. She had been nearly dripping all day at the thought of this, so between that and the lube it encountered no resistance even in her deepest parts. Then, it lifted up, stayed like that just long enough for Twilight to wonder what it was doing, and slammed back down into her. She slid forward from the impact, but quickly found herself gripped tight by the golem's front legs.

Once it had confirmed that it was in position it started fucking her regularly. It pistoned in and out of her, each thrust shooting a wave of pleasure down Twilight's body. It was the kind of unthinking, relentless fucking that she got from a regular fucking machine, but there was so much more. It had the bulk of a real pony, and it held her like one. She hadn't been expecting it to hold her, but she could hardly move in its grip. Even if she hadn't been so desperate for a good fuck, the constant thrusting was so rough that it made it impossible to concentrate enough to use her magic. She was completely at its mercy. She loved it.

But she was getting a little bored of its current speed, and wanted to see what it could do. As it was pulling back, she yelled, "faster!" The golem obeyed. Its pace intensified. It pumped into her faster and faster until it was far beyond what any stallion was capable of. She could barely feel the individual thrusts, it was like a constant stream of cock pouring into her with the force of a train. She would have been glad she had soundproofed the room if she could still think straight, because she screamed. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back. There was no more Twilight Sparkle, for her there was only fucking.

  
  


Sometime after her third orgasm, Twilight started to get tired. Already she could tell she was going to be incredibly sore from what she had done. So she told the golem to stop. The golem did not obey. As if it had not heard her, it continued fucking. She tried to twist out of its grip, but it only held her more tightly. Panic began to set in. She tried to summon her magic and found she was too tired; most of her energy had been spent animating the golem, the rest had just been fucked out of her.

"Stop!" she yelled again. She thrashed and twisted, and only succeeded in losing her purchase on the floor. Her front half fell. Her face was now being pressed against the floor. She twisted to try to get out of her new position, just as the golem adjusted its stance, coming down with another full body thrust. The entire weight of it went into her neck. She did not hear the snap. Or anything else.

The golem did not notice. It simply continued fucking her limp body, as it had been ordered to do.


	2. In Which Twilight Eats Luna's Ass

Twilight woke suddenly. She thought for a moment that it had all been a dream, but the memories remained too clear. It had definitely happened. But she was glad that at least she had gotten out. Except for one problem. She absolutely no idea where she was. She was in a dim forest. She thought at first she had somehow ended up in the Everfree, but this place was different. The Everfree was strange, but she knew it; she most definitely did not know this place. Even the light had a strange quality to it.

She spread her wings, hoping to fly above the trees and see where she was, but they would not lift her. They felt heavy and stiff. There was no sense in teleporting, since she didn't know where she was or where she was going, so she started walking. Just walking. That was another strange thing: by all rights she should hardly have been able to stand after the fucking she just got. But there wasn't even a hint of soreness.

After some time (she didn't know how long) something changed. At first she couldn't even figure out what it was that had changed, it was just a feeling. Then she realized it was a sound. The forest before had been completely silent, but now she heard something like the rushing of--water! She ran towards it.

Soon she came to a river. It was dark and wide. She couldn't see the other side. Which meant she couldn't cross it. She approached the banks, hoping she would at least be able to get a drink. But the waters were murky. She felt something inside her saying she shouldn't even touch the water. Fortunately, she wasn't at all thirsty.  _After all that walking?_ , she thought. She kept moving. She stayed by the river. It was a landmark if nothing else. And she could risk it if she got desperate.

That didn't happen, though. After following the river she didn't know how far, she saw something ahead. As she approached, she saw it a small dock with a boat tied up. Even better, it looked like there were ponies in the boat! She ran towards it, yelling for them not to leave without her.

As she got closer, she realized that she recognized one of them—it was princess Luna! And she was having sex with the other pony in the boat! Twilight stopped running.  _What,_  she thought.

She got closer, more slowly now. They didn't notice her. One of them was definitely Luna, she just wasn't sure who that was who was fucking her. He looked old, though, and skinny. Not that that seemed to be any problem for them. He was working away at Luna's plot.

 

She felt bad for interrupting them, but she really did want to know what was going on. She coughed quietly, "hello?"

The boat nearly capsized.

Twilight was nearly blown backward by the full force of the Royal Canterlot Voice. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB US IN THIS PLACE, MORTA—Twilight?" Luna suddenly looked very confused, and also concerned. "Twilight Sparkle, what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea!" she said, "I don't even know where here is."

Luna sighed. She looked over at the other pony. "Excuse me a moment, we need to talk," she said. He just shrugged, and sat down, stoking his dick to keep it hard.

Luna lead Twilight a short ways off. "Okay," she said, "long story short, this is the underworld. He," she gestured at the old stallion, "is the ferrypony who takes ponies souls over to the afterlife."

"Sooo," Twilight began.

"You're dead," said Luna. "If you're here, it's because you died somehow.  _I_  can come here whenever I want; it's all related to dreaming. In a way. So I come to visit him, as you saw." Twilight chuckled nervously. "And it's a good thing I was here.

"You aren't going to go with him. You may be dead, but you are an alicorn, we're immortal. That means you have to go back to Equestria, to your body. You will need my help to find your way. Because believe me, you do  _not_  want to get lost in these woods."

Twilight stammered a little, and said, "Um, okay, that was all kind of sudden."

"Eh, when you're immortal you get used to dying pretty quickly. You're probably going to end up back here many times. Celestia and I certainly have.

"Now, I just have to—ah—finish some business with him. Wait here a moment, and then we'll be off." Twilight watched Luna go back to the stallion. Without even waiting for him to move, she lifted him up in her magic and put him on her back. She then proceeded to pound herself with his dick, as he shook helplessly in her magic.  _I need to try that sometime,_  Twilight thought. It wasn't long before he came; he gripped her flanks as best he could, and buried himself as deep in her pussy as possible. Luna, pulled him off of her, set him down, and walked back over to Twilight. "There," she said, "now follow me."

With that, Luna started walking into the forest. Twilight could see cum leaking from her backside. She felt her tail twitching a little at the dock; apparently Luna had neglected to mention that the underworld was a very horny place. She trotted after Luna. "So, do you do that often?," Twilight asked.

"From time to time," was Luna's answer. "But right now I have questions for you. How exactly did you die?" She narrowed her eyes. "Discord didn't have anything to do with it, did he?"

"No, no," Twilight said. She paused for a moment before answering. She suddenly realized how embarrassing her situation was: she had accidentally killed herself with a sex toy. On the other hoof, she had just walked in on Luna getting railed by somepony she had never seen before, and she didn't seem disturbed at all. She was just leaking a little. Twilight couldn't help but keep stealing glances back. At last she decided to just say it. "It was an accident. I may have made a golem, and things may have gotten a little out of control."

"A golem?" Luna sounded worried. "What did you tell it to do? Is Ponyville in danger?"

Twilight stopped suddenly. She had completely forgotten that the golem was still working. She had put enough magic in it that its enchantments would last for a long time. It was probably still fucking her body. Unless, of course,—she got very worried—somepony found her. "I don't think Ponyville is in any danger, but we do need to get back quick," she said. She ran ahead.

"You didn't answer my question," Luna said. "What. is. it. doing."

No way out of it now. "I...I told it to fuck me," Twilight said. "Everything was going great, until I was ready to stop. I guess I didn't put any way of stopping in the command."

Luna was visibly struggling not to laugh. "It's not funny!" Twilight stamped her hoof. "The damn thing broke my neck!"

"For you, maybe. Personally I find it quite amusing," Luna said.

"Well have you ever been fucked to death?" Twilight said.

"Oh yes, a number of times." That wasn't what Twilight had been expecting. "Isn't it fun?"

"You're insane," Twilight muttered. "Nevermind that, came we please hurry. I really don't want Spike to have to find my body.  _Especially_  in the state it's in."

"Do not worry too much. Time moves differently here," Luna said, her voice was softer, reassuring. Then, "Also, I see you looking at my hindquarters; make up your mind about what you are going to do, and we can go a great deal faster.

Twilight turned red. "Princess! I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna stopped and looked back at her. She raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. I really don't mind. As lovely a time as I had back there, I didn't get to finish." She winked at Twilight. Then she  _winked_  at Twilight.

That broke the spell. "Oh... all right." Twilight said, trying not to sound too eager. If she was honest with herself, it wasn't the first time she had thought about doing it. She preferred stallions most of the time; of the rest, Luna's ass was a big part. But she hadn't thought she would ever get to eat it like she wanted outside of dreams. And then she remembered who she was dealing with.  _It's not fair!_  she thought, as she approached Luna's moon.

She had thought about it before, and she had been stealing glances at it as they had been walking, but having Luna's ass right in front of her was absolutely exhilarating. Luna didn't have the biggest ass; it wasn't as full and plump as Celestia's, or even her own, but it was a beautiful ass. It was sleek and taught. Sure it wasn't curvy, but that just meant there was nothing to hide her marehood. Twilight admired the colors, too. How the dark blue fur of her thighs became mottled at the edges of her cutie mark, and turned black as it descended into the valley of her cheeks. And then at the bottom, the fur thinned and gave way to bare flesh. The lips of Luna's pussy were blue like the rest of her, a rich deep color, that made the glimpses of pink inside stand out almost shockingly. Twilight could see some white, too. Luna was still full of cum, and it continued to leak out of her. Twilight wanted it. Needed it. All of it. She heard the ass calling to her. Pulling her towards it.

Twilight pressed her muzzle in and inhaled, basking in Luna's musk, in the mixture of arousal and sweat. She could feel herself getting wet, feel her dock twitching. But that wasn't important right now. Right now all she wanted to do was serve her fellow princess. When Twilight finally allowed herself to touch Luna, she dove right in. Her tongue pushed into Luna's folds, eagerly lapping up all the cum that was still in there. The salty taste was a reward for the part of her that was still insisting she was straight. Soon, though, she had slurped up all she could reach, and it gave way to just the taste of Luna. Twilight loved it. She had tasted her own juices, but never another mare before. And there was something different about it, something sweeter. She couldn't get enough of it.

Eventually she had to come up for air. When she did, a little awareness of the outside world returned. She noticed that Luna was breathing heavily. She was too. She admired the royal plot again. It was as beautiful as before, but now a new part caught her eye. Above the pussy, still parted from her tongue, was, Twilight decided the most perfect asshole she had ever seen. She had never seriously considered the anus aas something sexual before. Now a host of new thoughts, each dirtier than the last blossomed in her mind, like that blue flower in front of her.

But there was a question first. "Luna, if we're in the underworld and our bodies are still back in Equestria, what are we right now? Ghosts?"

Luna kept panting for a little while before she answered. "Not really. This is more similar to being in a dream. Why do you aaaassk—"

Luna was cut off, because Twilight had heard the answer she wanted. Which was that they were in dream bodies at that moment. Which meant she could eat the asshole without any worry. So she did. She kissed Luna's puckered hole, wrapped her lips around it, traced that puffy circle, and then, before she could think about it, pushed in. There was something vaguely familiar about the feeling of those tight muscles around her tongue, but it was wholly different from her pussy. It enveloped her more closely. And the shape was different. The tightness continued as she drove in, but then, at the very tip of her tongue, she sensed it opening up, a wider space inside. As she explored thoughts that refused to go away surface through her lust, thoughts of just what she was doing, how much she was loving it. Shame burned in her, but it only served as fuel for the far greater burning, for the  _need_  in her nethers.

She also realized that she wanted Luna to cum. That she could not stay there forever, greedily helping herself to whatever she wanted. She wanted to please her princess. So, reluctantly, she kissed Luna's asshole goodbye, and dove again into her lower parts. She hadn't thought it would be possible, but Luna's cunt was even wetter when she returned to it. She could see out of the corners of her eyes, where the juices had run down the insides of her legs. She tasted Luna again. All the unique ways her arousal tasted on the different parts of her body. On her fur, on her lips, on her walls inside.

Twilight was almost done. But she had saved the best for last. Luna was holding herself wide and loose, and Twilight could see perfectly her prize, that magical pink pearl. Luna was inviting her, and Twilight accepted. She caressed it, kissed it, suckled it. Her whole world narrowed to that tiny nub of flesh. Her new destiny was simply to pleasure it and nothing more.

As she lapped at it happily, suddenly something happened. Luna cried out. Her pussy contracted around Twilight's nose, which had pushed inside. Her tongue, which was still hanging out to play with that clit caught a flood of juices released by Luna's orgasm. Luna's ass raised into the air as her front legs buckled. Twilight backed off, though she continued licking up everything that Luna had to give her, the sweet marejuice.

Luna lay on the ground, panting hard."By the stars," she said at last. "We—I needed that. Thank you, Twilight Sparkle." She shook her head, and rose on shaky hooves. "I hope that will have cleared your mind a little."

Twilight stood, catching her own breath. Internally, she was swelling with pride. Not only had she made Luna cum, she had made her cum hard. The way her whole body had shaken, how the cries of pleasure had forced themselves out of her, filled her with joy. She had done all that with only her mouth. She didn't even need to touch herself, just seeing what she had done was all the satisfaction she needed. Although... She looked behind her. The ground was wet where she had been standing, and she felt how wet she was.

But she couldn't stop now. As glorious as Luna's ass was, it still wasn't worth the humiliation of having her body found ( _but maybe if it was Luna humiliating y—shut up, brain_  she thought). "Yes," she nodded slowly, "let's keep going."

 

Trees passed by, but they all looked the same. "See," Luna said, "look how much faster we can go when we're not distracted."

"Sorry about that," Twilight said. "I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden, the only thing I could think about is what a great butt you have."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Luna said, "My butt is indeed great; I have seen a great many dreams about it; believe me when I say that probably most of Equestria would love to have done what you just did.

"And speaking of dreams, if it's starting to seem like everything here it about sex, I can explain why if you'd like."

"I was kind of starting to wonder about that. Practically the first thing I saw was you and the ferrypony, and then this just happened out of nowhere—I mean, no offense, but I'm not normally into mares at all."

"You could have fooled me," Luna said, "But anyway, as I said before, this place is very like a dream. And so it will change depending on your state of mind, what you were doing when you came here and so on."

"So, since I was in the middle of sex when I 'died'..." Twilight trailed off.

"Pretty much everything you see and do here is going to have to do with sex," Luna finished. "Which is good for us. It is rare that the path back to Equestria is completely clear; there are other things in this forest than just the souls of dead ponies. But like this, they're not likely to give you any trouble that can't be solved by having sex with them. But we're both alicorns, so we shouldn't be bothered too much in general."

"That's... good to know," Twilight said. She was a little nervous. She imagined all kinds of things that might be lurking in the forest. And was just supposed to fuck them? That was what Luna had said, and she could feel her back half aching in agreement.  _I guess that might not be too bad,_  she thought,  _if I wasn't in a hurry._  She spoke up, "how long is this path, anyway? Are we getting close to Equestria?"

Luna chuckled, "Dreams, Twilight, dreams. Do not ask 'how long' or 'how far' here, those things do not mean much here. We will reach Equestria when the time is right. Whatever that turns out to mean—it is different every time."

Twilight was starting to get worried. "Isn't there anyway to at least get an idea of how—" She bumped into something. She stepped back, to see the large gate she had just walked into. It was ornate, or had been at one point. Now it was rusted, and overgrown with vines.

"And here we are," Luna said smugly. "Is that soon enough for you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Twilight grumbled, "now how do we get this open." As soon as she said that, the vines began to move. They peeled off the gate and writhed in the air.

Luna stepped back. "Have fun," she waved as the vines wrapped around Twilight's torso and lifted her into the air. "Don't worry," she called into the mass of plants that was growing around Twilight, "they won't hurt you. Just relax, and enjoy yourself."


	3. In Which Twilight is Fucked by Vines

Luna's words would have been a lot more reassuring if Twilight had been able to move. Or see. But the vines had wrapped around her head like a blindfold, all she could see was green. They gripped her limbs tightly, stretching them all out. Twilight had little doubt what they were going to do next.

Truth be told she wasn't all that nervous. She had read quite a few books about this sort of thing. She couldn't even say she had never touched herself to thought of tentacles. She was curious what it was really like, but had never found a way to try. When she wasn't horny, she was smart enough not to summon anything that might do it, and when she was horny enough to seriously think about doing it, she couldn't focus enough to cast the spells it would take. But here were these helpful vines, slithering all around her. "I'm ready," she whispered.

The vines listened.

They wrenched her back legs apart, and she felt stalks dive into her pussy and ass. She gasped as she did so, allowing another one to shoot down her throat.

Yes, she had fantasized about these kinds of things, but the reality was so much better. She hadn't even considered what it would feel like to lifted into the air, to not even have the ground under her hooves, but now she was completely engulfed. There was nothing, no ground, no air, nothing around her but vines. Vines that wanted in her. And they filled her to the brim. She had thought she had given herself up to Luna before. But that didn't matter now. It didn't matter if she gave herself up; the vines owned her. Her body was theirs, they could worm and twist and send shoots into every part of her. They could walk her around like a puppet if they wanted. And if they owned her body like that, she thought, dimly, why shouldn't they have her mind as well. She loved the vines, she decided. Let them take me, let them make me part of them.

She didn't even notice she was suffocating (being dead has its perks), but the vines did. The stalk in her throat withdrew, bringing with it long strands of saliva. The ones around her chest tightened and loosened, forcing her to breathe. Then a new vine slid into her mouth, to explore her throat. Twilight Sparkle barely noticed. She let the vines do what they would, for the vines were good.

But try as she might to forget herself, to be the vines, there was one part of her body that insisted on feeling. And strongly. She could feel every twist of the vines in her pussy, and every little brush of plant against the inside of her ass. It would have been disappointing, that separateness, that awareness, except, the last vestige of thought that her pussy summoned was, "do these things cum?"

They filled her completely. All of her holes had no fewer than two vines in them. Her mouth was stuffed, and more continued down her throat, wrapped around each other in a helix that unwound into a knot in her stomach. She did not know how many were down below. Only that her pussy and ass were both stretched as wide as they ever had been.

when this was done, when they had filled her, when she had given herself up to them completely, they changed their motion. Her body tried to squirm as the vine in her pussy started to untangle themselves, as she felt the knots moving around in her. Then they began to pump. Each at a different time, so that as one was pulling out, another was driving in. Then the ones in her ass did the same. Then the ones in her mouth.

Even her golem, which she did not remember at all now, couldn't do anything like the vines. They stretched her, they filled her. There was not one spot on her body that could feel that did not have a vine on it. Except one. There was almost no Twilight Sparkle now/ Her body was a thing for the vines to use. The only thing left, the only thing that was not vine, was a clitoris, suspended high above the forest floor, burning with need.

Ages passed, it felt like to the clit, before the vines paid it heed. It started just as the lightest tickle, a touch so light the clit was not even sure if it had really happened. Then another. And another. The big, thick vines did not do anything to it. Instead they sprouted off new vines, thin and soft. More and more of these tickled the clit, until it was completely surrounded by thousands of the tiny sprigs. The tickling intensified into something far more as the crowd increased. A pressure was growing in it. It had been growing for a long time, but now it was close to the breaking point.

And then she came. Twilight Sparkle came. Her mind flaring back up like a star exploding. It was soon consumed once again in the explosion. And then there was neither Twilight, nor vines. No bodies, no things, only a universe of pure ecstasy. It was only as it faded that she could feel it in her body, every inch of her tingling, a soft warmth that suffused her.

And then she felt something hard. Something neither orgasm nor vine. It was, Twilight suddenly realized, the ground. The vines had unwrapped her and put her down. She felt cold, naked, without their embrace. There was a light from ahead. The gate was now open. She remembered that was a good thing.

A hoof prodded her, but she just wanted to sleep. "It looks like somepony had a good time," said a voice that she realized must have been princess Luna's.

"Mmmrm," she said.

Luna prodded her again, sharply. "Get up, lazy," she said. "Or have you forgotten how much of a hurry you were in."

Luna was mean, Twilight thought, unfortunately, she was also right. Twilight slowly, slowly stood up. She felt cold, and incredibly empty, as if the vines had scooped everything out of her, bones and all.

Luna watched her. "Ahh. I remember my first time with the vines. They really are something, aren't they?" she said. "But come on. You'll feel better once we're through the gate. Luna put her wing around Twilight's neck and propelled her forward.

The light of the sun was almost blinding when they stepped out into the field. Twilight was very confused, because when she could do more then squint, the gate was nowhere to be seen. "Where," she began.

"Normal ponies are not meant to pass through that gate," Luna said. "There is no entrance in this world. Only when ponies die, do they end up there. The gate is guarded to keep them from coming back to Equestria."

"Keep them from coming back?"

"Look at your hoof," Luna said.

Twilight looked at her hoof. It was perfectly normal, except that she could see the ground under it. She turned around, looking at her body, it was all transparent. "I'm a ghost?" she said.

"Yes, and now we just to get back to your body, and you'll be as good as new." Luna, who Twilight now noticed was also transparent, bounded up into the air. "Now where were you, exactly, when you died?"

"In the basement of my castle," she said. "I'll show you." She leapt up, like she had seen Luna do, and found that she floated, even without using her wings. She willed herself higher, until she could see Ponyville off in the distance.

 _It's almost a shame,_  Twilight thought as they glided over the landscape,  _this would be so much more interesting if I didn't already have wings._  She saw Rainbow Dash flying right at them. She waved out of habit, and yelled "Hi, Rainbow. If you found me, don't worry. I'm okay." Rainbow didn't react, and kept flying right through them.

"We're invisible," Luna said. "That's another part of this that's great fun. Watch." They landed in Ponyville. As they made their way to the castle, Luna walked up to a stallion. "Hello, good sir," she said, raising her tail in his face, "your princess desires your cock, please fuck me now." He didn't react. Luna laughed, "I love doing that."

Twilight made a mental note to try it the next time she died (which was weird to think about for her). But otherwise, didn't react much. She just kept walking, as Luna danced lewdly around every pony they crossed.

Eventually they reached the castle. Luna went first, and walked straight through the wall. Twilight was still getting used to being a ghost and hesitated before following her.

"So I was, this way," Twilight said, once she was inside. She sank into the floor, and came out right in the room she had been in. The golem was still there. It was still pounding away at her body.

"Wow," Luna said.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"If you say so." Luna looked around her, concentrating. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She disappeared with a flash. A few moments later reappeared. She was solid now. She walked up to the golem, inspecting it. She yanked the scroll out of its mouth, and it stopped dead. She pulled Twilight's body off of it, and took a look at the underside. She whistled when she saw its dick.

Then she left it, and went over to Twilight's body, whose increasingly impatient ghost followed her. "Let's see," she said, running her magic over the body. She spoke to the air, "It's bad. Your pelvis is completely shattered. A lot of your internal organs are pretty messed up, too. Alicorn magic or not, you're going to have trouble walking for a while." As she spoke, waves of magic washed over the body. Twilight watched her legs twist from their unnatural positions and re attach to her hips. She noticed—to her horror—that she could see her stomach churning as things moved around inside.

After several minutes of intense concentration, Luna released her magic, and let the body lie limp. "Whenever you are ready, Twilight Sparkle, simply float back into your body. Your natural magic will do the rest. Just be warned, this  _will_  hurt."

Twilight braced herself, and did as she was told. Luna had not been kidding about the pain. Her whole lower half felt like it was on fire. She groaned. That just made it hurt more.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Luna said, "Next time you kill yourself, just use a rope."

Twilight groaned angrily at her. Luna helped her up. The pain was still bad, it was starting to fade already.

"Just take it easy for a while," Luna said, for once with compassion in her voice. "I must return to Canterlot now. Let me know how you are doing. When you're better I'll be sure to invite you over one night, my ass would very much appreciate it." Luna teleported away.

Twilight looked at the golem, still frozen in position. She floated some scrolls and a quill over. The experiment was done, and now it was time for the write up. 'Overall success' Twilight began. The report went on, and so did her plans for the golem.


End file.
